A photoluminescent escape route marking is known from GB 24 48 424 A that has a long luminous strip consisting of a photoluminescent material. The luminous strip is inserted with its housing in a holding rail having a seating recess which is for the luminous strip and is open at the top. On the side, the holding rail has a mouth-shaped seat for a floor covering neighboring the escape route marking. The mouth-shaped seat is bordered at the top by cover wings projecting at the side from the holding rail, and at the bottom by latterly projecting support bars. In the seating recess of the holding rail at the transition between the base of the seating recess and its sidewall, the wall thickness of the holding rail is designed to be thinner such that the sidewall of the holding rail with the cover wing attached thereto is elastic in order to adapt the opening width of the mouth-shaped seat to the thickness of the floor covering.